Untitled
by Koloro
Summary: I know what you're thinking... 'not another High School Gundam SEED fanfic' but please bear wiht me! High School is hard, especially if you've got to tame a nutcase from time to time. SxS
1. Chapter 1

ShinnxStellar

… 'Why is Stellar in a white jacket? ... Stellar doesn't get it…'  
A nurse came in her padded room and smiled, "Stellar, you have a visitor!"  
"A…visitor?"  
"Yes," She turned her head to her right, "Come in Mr. Asuka."  
A black-haired boy with red eyes stepped inside.  
"Hi, Stellar, do you remember me?"  
Stellar felt a warm feeling within her…  
'W-what is Stellar feeling?'

"I-I don't remember you…"  
The boy looked dismayed.  
"It's me, Stellar, Shinn!"  
"S-Shinn?"

A flash of memories,  
She was dancing…

He was watching her…

She fell into the cold…

He dived in after her…

There was death…

She was scared…

Everything went black…

He was there for her…

"You…save…me?" "Yes, Stellar…"  
"B-but why is Stellar here? I-I don't like it here!"

Stellar began to snap, she tried to break free with all her might, bumping into the (Thank God) padded walls.  
"Stellar! Stellar calm down! Get a hold of yourself! Stellar!"

Stellar managed to break out of her strait jacket, so Shinn wrapped himself around her and tried to stop her rage.

The nurse heard the commotion and called some people to help Stellar calm down.  
Shinn was still hanging on to Stellar.  
"Stellar! It's okay! Nothing's going to happen to you!"

The nurse struggled with injections containing several kinds of anesthetics, "This is why we brought her to an asylum!"  
Two people held her arms and the nurse injected her on her shoulder. Stellar's knees buckled and she dropped to the floor unconscious. Shinn let go of Stellar and sat next to her, exhausted.

'If it's going to be this way, all the time, I don't know what I'll do…'

Miaomiaomiao

To be continued! Hope you liked it! it's only an intro, every chapter isn't going to be this short...


	2. Chapter 2

**for meerclyne! my first reviewer! I wanted to update the story right after you reviewed, but the internet was down, and the next few days after... but, uh, here it is! **

2nd Chappie

Shinn PoV

Living in a dorm with Lunamaria, her sister Meyrin, Rey and our Supervisor Athrun Zala, (who I think has the hots for the other supervisor, Cagalli Yula Attha) is wild enough as it is, but enter this girl with umm, 'problems' and it'll be one hell of a party. All we need now is some hetero gay guy. Oh wait, there's professor Yuna…

She doesn't know where she lives so I decided to bring her with me to high school. Though she has to pay for the rent, but I can take care of it. Athrun'll skin me alive if I bring a girl to my dorm room, so I guess I'll also have to enroll here. (It's a public school, tuition is cheap! (Author: In their world it is!))

The next day…

I introduced Stellar to Cagalli so she can assign her a dorm room.

Cagalli was holding a bunch of papers and a pencil was behind her ear. She took out the pencil and started scribbling, "Ste-llar… Last name please?" Stellar thought for a while, "L-Loussier…" "Lou-ssier… thanks, I assigned you with Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke in room 20A." "Where does Shinn sleep?" "Oh, Shinn? Ummm… He's with the other dorm building over there, ask Athrun Zala for details."  
Stellar looked at me, "Shinn not go with Stellar?"  
"Uh, Stellar no, but you can visit me. Come on, I'll show you my dorm room."  
Cagalli was still struggling with the papers.  
"Need help with that?"  
"Uh, no thanks…"  
"K. Well thanks anyway."

We left the building, Stellar and I."You know, I don't like Cagalli very much… She thinks she can handle everything when it's clear that she can't!"

Meanwhile, (Normal PoV) Cagalli was crossing the quadrangle towards the main building, still holding the papers. Suddenly, she sneezed.  
"Achiiee!"(Cagalli has a strange sneeze...)  
The papers flew everywhere since she lost her grip, and the sneeze just made everything worse. Frantically, she started picking up the papers muttering bitterly at whoever talked about her.

Supervisor Athrun Zala was walking out the main building towards the dorms when he spotted Cagalli hopelessly trying to gather papers.  
He approached her, "Uh, hi, Cagalli…"  
Not looking up, Cagalli replied, "I'm busy."  
"I can see that…"  
Cagalli, who was still bent over, ignored him.  
"You need help?"  
"No."  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself!"  
"It's my life!"

Athrun, having enough of this, decided to help her pick up the papers.  
"Athrun, I don't need help!"  
"It's my life."  
Cagalli decided to ignore him again.

And like any romance story that involves picking up fallen items, their hands reached for the same piece of paper , and Athrun's hand touched Cagalli's. They looked at each other and blushed. Cagalli continued picking up more papers, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. Athrun stood up and waited for Cagalli to finish picking up the rest of the papers.

Half the pile was with Athrun and the other half with Cagalli.  
"Give me the papers, Athrun."  
Athrun pretended not to hear her.  
"Athrun!" Cagalli's face was red with embarrassment, flattery and anger.  
"Uhhh…," Athrun mumbled while scratching his head, "Do you, uh… want to, um… walk with me?"  
Cagalli turned redder, "W-wha?"  
"Well, um… you know…"  
Cagalli faked a scowl, "Fine."  
Then she pointed a finger at him accusingly and said, " But just because you won't give the papers!"  
"Y-yeah… okay."  
While Cagalli wasn't looking, Athrun smiled.

Back to Stellar and Shinn…  
Shinn PoV

Stellar and I finally arrived at the boys' dorm.  
I led her up the stairs, "Stellar, my room is on the 3rd floor, just like yours!"  
"3rd floor?"  
"Yes, Stellar. We can see each other through the windows!"

When I unlocked the door to my room, a piercing shriek exploded, "ATHRUN!" A pink-haired girl glomped on me. Don't worry, this is normal.  
"Uh, Meer? I'm not Athrun…" She pulled away, "Huh? Oh."

This is Meer Campbell, she usually waits inside the dorm room then Athrun walks in and she glomps him. She doesn't really have pink hair, she wears a wig puts make up on her freckles and wears blue contact lenses, just to imitate Lacus Clyne, her idol, and someone she heard Athrun likes. (Which is so not true!)Meer placed her hands on her hips, "Hn, oh well. I'll keep waiting then."  
"Um, sure… you go do that…"  
'She is sooo desperate… geez, you need a life!'  
I glanced at Stellar and saw her glowering at Meer…  
'What she so angry about…'  
"Uh, Stellar?"  
Earth to Stellar  
"Huh? Oh, what?"  
I sweatdropped unnoticed.  
"Uh… that's the window… Across, I can see through your window! Look, see that purple-haired girl? That's Lunamaria, your roommate!"  
Lunamaria looked as if she noticed something, turned her head towards us and glared deep into my eyes. She marched over to the window and closed the curtains.  
"Why did purple-hair girl do that?"  
"Lunamaria? She's just mean."  
The door to my dorm room opened, and Meer automatically glomped on whoever the unlucky bachelor was. Rey.

Rey just stared at Meer.  
"You're not Athrun, are you?"  
"Obviously not."  
Meer hn-ed, and crawled back into Athrun's bed.  
"I wonder when is he going to arrive…"  
I held Stellar's shoulders and steered her out of the room.  
"Stellar, I think I should show you the rest of the campus…"  
She nodded absent-mindedly.  
"Okay."

Miaomiaomiao

Spoiler: Athrun's gonna get glomped in the next chappie! And you should see Cagalli's face!


End file.
